Target Practice
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Roxas and Sora decide to start a prank war with Riku. RikuSora


**Okay. Firstly: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Never will. If I did, Roxas would belong to Axel and Sora would belong to Riku. XP **

**Rated for later chapter(s)**

**Oi. Well, there's really no real plot to this. Just a short story I wrote out of complete and utter BOREDOM. Slight RikuxSora if you really squint hard enough. haha! I promise to have more RikuxSora in the near future. X3**

- - - - - - - - -

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

Roxas followed his twin out of their dorm and down the hall. It was ten at night and the blonde wished that he was back in bed asleep, instead of sneaking around the University. His twin brother, Sora, could be so immature at times and Roxas, although he did his share of pranks as well, usually found himself irritated by it. Especially on occasions like these where lack of sleep was involved. And they had classes tomorrow.

"Come on. I know you love this." Sora whispered tauntingly, trying not to laugh as the thought of their plans in action came into his mind. As they arrived at the room that was their destination, the brunette handed his twin the can of shaving cream he had brought with them.

Roxas sighed defeated. He had to admit that this was going to be hilarious. Their target, unsuspecting and comfortably asleep in his bed, was going to get his first serving of the twins' prank war and oh, how sweet it was going to be. What made it all the more perfect was that their target was none other than the silver-haired-smart-ass-prodigy: Riku.

"Ready?" Sora asked, pushing the door open slowly and leading the blonde inside.

Roxas nodded. "If it means I get to go back to sleep, then yeah."

As stealthily as they could, the twins tip-toed over to the bed where a mess of long silver hair stuck out from under a dark blue comforter. Sora nodded to Roxas and the blonde popped the cap off the can of shaving cream as Sora pulled the covers down until the sleeping male's hand was found. It lay right next to his head. Perfect. Roxas began squirting the white foam into the palm, all the while trying to stifle his laughter. When he had finished, he looked to Sora who nodded. The brunette reached out a hand to tickle Riku's nose, but was suddenly met with a pair of piercing cobalt eyes.

"Run!" Roxas shouted, racing for the door, almost tripping in the process. His twin was close on his heels as the two of them darted for the hallway. Riku however, was not planning on letting them escape so easily and chased them down. With ease, he caught up and grabbed the two by the wrists. The foam on his left hand coating the brunette's arm.

"You two are so annoying." His expression was cold, but not angry. "If you're gonna prank someone, choose a guy who isn't a light sleeper."

Sora laughed innocently at the older boy. One of his trademark goofy grins playing across his face. "Aw, c'mon Riku. We were just having some fun."

The silver-haired male rolled his eyes, knowing that it was useless to waste his breath on giving the twins, especially Sora, a lecture. Plus, even if he had no problem with it, he was too tired. Releasing his hold on the twins, Riku turned to head back to his room.

"Don't do it again." He warned them. Although it wasn't in a threatening way. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bursting into a fit of laughter, the twins followed Riku's example and started walking back towards their own room.

"I thought he was seriously gonna kill us." Roxas breathed.

"He wouldn't have killed me." Sora boasted. "He likes me."

Roxas rolled his eyes, their laughter dying down to giggles as they arrived at their dorm.

"Finally. Sleep." The blonde smiled, a yawn escaping him as he turned the handle. Both boys entered and got back into bed.

Sora grinned mischievously as he climbed into his own warm bed. "How bout we try again next week?"

"Ha!" His twin stated. "I think we should find another target. You're boyfriend is crazy."

The twins looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Yeah. A different target sounds like a good idea." Sora agreed.

- - - - - - - - -

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed the random weirdness. Probably have a lot of sweatdrops and "wtf was that"s. XD I know it's not too exciting, demo I'm moving and so that means I gotta get everything posted where it can be posted so I can have access to it later. Yeah. I'm aware of back up discs, demo what's the point. lol. Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
